Born as a Nobody
by Sayuri Kentai
Summary: A child survives a miracle and is shrouded in mystery. Ienzo learns the truth of his new family member.
1. To be Nonexistant

A young girl

Born as nothing

In the realm of light

By the darkness

Soul manipulator

Emotionless

Key to nothing

This one child

Traveling with the darkness

Renewed by the light

Seeking answers

As nothing

Who is she?

How did she come to be?

Or rather how did she

Come to be nonexistent?

* * *

My first fanfiction!

Kingdom Hearts (c) SquareEnix


	2. Found

The doctor carried the newborn child while quickly walking down the white hallway of the hospital. Some of the ceiling lights flickered. The hallway deserted, except for these two.

"Poor child," muttered the doctor. "How did this happen?" His white doctor's coat waved behind him as he walked. He looked down at the infant. His expression changed from sorrow to shock. The infant slowly opened her eyes, revealing gray. She looked emotionless. She stared at the astounded doctor that held her.

"How- how did…" the doctor stuttered. He hastily turned left on a corner. "That's not… She- she's supposed to be-"

"Supposed to be what?" said a voice. The doctor stopped in mid-step. A man in a white scientist's coat stood in front of him, holding a cardboard box in his hands, which contained jars of different substances inside. A small child of about seven years stood to him, also in a scientist's coat.

"Oh! Hello." the doctor seemed nervous, "You are Xehanort, right?" And you must be Ienzo." The doctor looked at the small child, who just looked away. "You are apprentices under Ansem the Wise, right?"

Xehanort nodded. "Correct."

"How nice!" the doctor sighed. "If only this child could be this fortunate. There was no heartbeat and… the heart didn't show in the x-ray. It has been wrong lately. The strangest thing is that… she just opened her eyes… and she's breathing. It has been confirmed that she has been breathing since birth, but… it just didn't make sense. Her parents got scared and rejected her."

Another male voice joined them. "This is indeed a cruel world." The man approached them, also carrying a couple boxes.

"Master Ansem." said Xehanort.

"Hello, my apprentices." Ansem then looked at the doctor. "Quite an unfortunate event."

"Yes, almost everyone at the hospital fears her. They see her as something that isn't human." The doctor replied. "Many people are just scared of unusual things at this time. I'm taking her to the adoption center. Hopefully, she'll find a finally."

Ansem had a sad look in his eyes. "Doctor… we would be glad to adopt this child."

"Oh! You will? Oh, joy!" They doctor was ecstatic. "Let's get the adoption papers!"

* * *

**The doctor scares me. It was fun creating him, though! I created only the doctor and the girl.**


	3. Little Runt

The three walked back toward the castle. Ienzo carried the girl since the other two had boxes to carry. She had been wrapped in a gray blanket.

They arrived at the castle and Ansem opened the door with his free hand. They entered the empty hallway. It was quiet and peaceful until… BOOM!

Ansem sighed. "Even must be at it again."

Even peered around a corner and spoke, "Xehanort, it's done." His lab coat had black soot on it.

Xehanort nodded then turned to Ansem. "Pardon me." He turned to Even and followed. He and Even disappeared.

Ansem turned to Ienzo. "Sometimes, I wonder what's going through their minds. Let's go to the living room." They continued walking.

The living room had a few red couches and a wooden table in the center. Ansem spoke, "You can lay her on the couch there, Ienzo."

Ienzo nodded and walked to a couch and laid the child on a cushion. She grabbed onto his sleeve but hesitantly let go after Ienzo tugged softly a few times.

A voice sounded, "When's our shift supposed to end?"

"Around nine." Three men in guard suits entered.

"Greetings, my apprentices," welcomed Ansem, "Meet the newest member to our family." He gestured toward the baby. Ienzo stood next to Ansem.

The guards; Braig, Dilan, and Aeleus; saw the small child.

"Heh, another runt in the family." Braig smirked.

"We have to go to our posts." said Dilan. The three then left.

Ansem looked at Ienzo then the small girl and spoke, "She obviously needs a name. What do you suggest, Ienzo?"

Ienzo stood silent for a few seconds, then spoke, "Sira."

* * *

**Third chapter! Or it would be the second chapter, not including the poem. Well, I only own Sira and these words. Square Enix owns the rest.**


End file.
